Diamond Love
by fire-phinx
Summary: [Next Chapter's up!]Ayako's love for the love of her life was wasted. But somebody came in her life.. guess who? hmm.. Sakuragi? Sendoh? Fujima? Kiyota? or Akagi?.. read on and review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Slam Dunk Characters or any characters thereof.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

_I've known you for so long_

_And you've seen me before_

_I wished to tell you this_

_I'll love you forevermore_

_I wanted to see you often_

_I wanted to show how much I cared_

_To tell what's it like to be in heaven_

_Most especially now you're there_

_You live within the deepest of my soul_

_Dreaming you're my own_

_Drowning in my thoughts_

_Hoping you'll never leave me alone_

_Years of love and memories_

_Cherishing them is a promise_

_A treasure they shall be_

_For you and for me_

"Ahhh, finished at last," said Ayako. Love… Passion… two words best describing what Ayako felt within herself. "It's been a year for me and Ryota. I never thought we'll go this far," whispered Ayako. _Ryota.. I love you.. she thought while listening to their teacher._

It's late in the afternoon and Ayako was unusually bored but excited. _Three minutes to go… she thought excitedly. She was about to meet Ryota, her boyfriend after classes. Ryota was going to tell her something to her. "I wonder what would it be. Ahh.. Maybe he'll give me a gift," Ayako whispered to herself. It's August the 10th… the time she said yes to Ryota, the time when everything started for the two of them._

RINGGggggggggg!!! The bell rang. Students hurriedly went out of the room wildly.

"Yes!" Ayako said. "That was long enough." She was still left mesmerized and excited about Ryota. So she hurriedly want to their meeting place as usual, their private corner…the gazebo.

Ryota was sitting and waiting alone at the gazebo. "I wonder where Ayako is," Ryota said looking annoyed and sort of nervous. Ryota breathed deeply. "I have to tell her this before it's too late," he said.

At last after like a year of waiting, Ayako arrived looking exhausted but still as lovely as ever. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "That's okay," Ryota said seriously. There was a moment of silence between the two.

_This was not what I was thinking earlier… But then what is it that he's gonna say? I hope he speaks soon… He knows I hate silence…she thought._

"Ayako, I wanted to tell you something…" Ryota started. 

_Hey, there he goes. I wonder if he'll tell me he loves me  over and over again. I know that and if only I can also tell him that over and over that I love him with all my heart and all my life. If only, well at least he feels that doesn't he? she thought._

"It's been a long time now… but then I think we have to give each other some space. I'm confused with my feelings and maybe even you. Anyway, we're still young don't you think," Ryota said breathing as if exhausted.

Ayako was shocked at what she heard. _Did I hear everything clear? she thought. Ayako paused for a moment. But when she came to her senses she suddenly spoke._

"How could you do this to me Ryota?" a tear falling down from her cheek. "I loved you with all my heart!" she said her voice suddenly raising and catching attention of other students. 

"It's been a year for the two of us, don't you even remember? Today is the day I said yes when you asked me promising me your great love and loyalty. And what did I get? This?!! I shouldn't have believed you… It's all my fault!" she said now shouting.

_Oh! my… I forgot everything about today. It's August the 10th… Baka! Ryota! She's right… All I  did was hurt her. I wasted all the days…months in which all she did was love me. I know she expected too much from me. But what can I do? I am confused with my feelings right now. I dunno.. Ryota thought._

Ayako so confused ran as fast as she can unaware others already saw her crying. She ran and ran without a destination in mind. All Ayako wanted at this point was to be all alone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

MMmmmm…

This is just the start. I'm not really a good writer so please try to understand.

Pls. review for my sake…lolz

Well, I hoped you like my starter.

This is actually my first one, my very first.

I do not expect you guys to love this or anything.. hehehe… How I wish you will!

Well then… Guys hope you'll wait for the first chapter!


	2. Chapter One: The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the slam dunk characters thereof.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Truth

Ryota just stared at Ayako who was getting father and farther  as she ran away from him. __

_I couldn't believe I did it.. I hurt her.. But I love her so much more than my life..._

_It's just that I have to sacrifice now in exchange of what may happen in the future..._

Ryota thought a tear falling down his cheek.

"I have to be strong for I have to pass this. This is just one of many challenges I have to take," Ryota said firmly.

"Still I just can't forget that day… It was just a few months away. The one which started everything," Ryota said while starting to reminisce the past…………

It was one exhausting afternoon for Shohoku has just finished their practice game with Shoyo.

"Hmmm…That was one basketball game!" Ryota exclaimed as he changed his clothes. 

"Well, we wouldn't have won over them if it wasn't for me, the tensai! Hahahahaha!" Sakuragi said.

Ryota just rolled his eyes. _Here we go again, Shohoku will never be the same again without Sakuragi. Ryota thought just smiling._

"What are you smiling at huh.. Ryota?" Sakuragi asked. "You agreeing with me?"

"Nothing.." he just replied.

Ryota quickly changed his clothes packed his things and in a snap he was ready to go home. Ryota said goodbye to his teammates and went off.

Ryota was walking silently thinking of only one person in mind, Ayako.

"Haayy.. Ayako, I really love you…,"he whispered silently while the wind blew softly to his ears. 

It was almost ten months since they became a couple. Everything was really purely perfect. Everybody thinks they look cute together and they're perfect for each other.

_Hmmm.. Ten months, that's a long time now and two more to go and we'll be a year already and still going strong. Ryota thought excitedly._

Ryota reached his simple but elegant cream colored house with a red colored rooftop. He hurriedly went to his room to be able to relax. But when he was climbing up their stairs.  He suddenly felt dizzy which made him difficult to move. Good thing he was able to regain his balance. So as slowly as possible he walked to his room.

"Wow, that was close.. what's happening to me? I'd better get to sleep now. I just lack sleep from all the practice games we had. Truly, Akagi is getting stricter and stricter when it comes to us each day," he said looking sleepy already.

Ryota went straight to bed as usual. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Tick…Tock..Tick..Tock… Time passed by without you even noticing it.

It's been almost three hours since Ryota slept. In the middle of the night he woke up. He was shivering… and sweat was trickling down his face and body. 

_Uhgh__! What am I feeling right now? I've never felt this before. I feel like I'm in South pole or something. _

Ryota stayed up late. He was not able to sleep the whole time since he already woke up.

The next morning, Ryota looked terrible. He doesn't have the usual aura and the appeal. He wasn't the typical Ryota.

"I look sooo terrible,"Ryota whispered while he was checking his reflection at the mirror. "I better go now, Ayako's waiting for me to fetch her up"

Ryota hurriedly went outside his room said goodbye to his parents and off he went to Ayako as usual.

Ayako was waiting outside her house annoyed.

"You're late again, Ryota. You never really learn to wake up early don't you?" she said.

Ryota just smiled and tried to apologize.

"Please Ayako forgive me, I overslept last night," he lied. _Oh well, another lie, it's just that I don't want her to worry about me..._

"Oh well then apology accepted," she said smiling.

The two started walking towards Shohoku High. They were quiet for a moment and started to have a little conversation while walking.

"Umm.. Ryota, your game yesterday was just awesome," she complemented.

Ryota blushed deep red. He's always like that whenever Ayako says anything to her even during the time he was just courting her. 

"Uh, Thanks, that game was for you," he replied.

Ayako smiled. "Wait, you look awful today, are you okay Ryota?" she asked.

"Uh.. Of course I am!" he said with crossed fingers at his back.

After sometime, they reached Shohoku. The two were welcomed by who else? Sakuragi.

"Oh, look what we have here, Ayako and Ryota… love birds eh? Bwahahah!" he said.

Ayako and Ryota blushed, ashamed of other students.

The two walked hurriedly past away from him to save themselves from shame.

They entered the class as usual then in no time the bell rang signaling the beginning of the subject. Then, entered their Math teacher.

_As usual booorriinng…he thought. __Ughh__..__ I'm not really in the mood to listen right now.. I feel terrible like I want to vomit. But I just don't want Ayako to worry, he thought staring at Ayako._

After forty five minutes of staring blankly and not listening to the teacher, the bell rang. Next comes five more subjects.

"Oh my, I hope I can still survive even until the last subject," he whispered. "I've just got to go to the doctor."

Well, It seemed like an eternity for Ryota but finally, dismissal.

RRRrrrrinnnnng…

"That's it!" Ryota said. 

"Weird" others whispered.

Ryota just ignored them and went to tell something Ayako.

"Ayako, can you please tell Akagi I won't attend practice today?" he asked.

"Umm.. sure. But I don't think you'll please him when he find that out. Why you goin to do something?" she asked.

"Hehehe.. yah I know. I just can imagine Akagi's ears smoking and the works. Well, actually.. I'm really goin to do something,"Ryota said. "Okay then I'll go already…"

Ryota walked pass her to completely avoid her questions.

"Ahhh.. Here I am.. Dr.Shukibu.. reading the sign on the clinic door." He said.

Ryota knocked on the door and came Dr.Shukibu's assistant Hakura.

"Good day to you Ryota," Hakura said letting him in. "Just wait right here and I'll see if Dr.Shukibu has no patients yet"

After sometime, Hakura returned. "You may go to him now, Ryota"

Ryota went to the doctor and started confiding what he was feeling physically.

"Dr.Shukibu… Yesterday I started to feel dizzy and cold. This never happened to me before even after practice games," he said.

"Umm.. I see dizziness? weak? cold? shivering?" he said. "I suggest you take a phusical exam for now."

"Anything you say doctor.." he said.

So on they went to conduct an X-ray and other physical exams. After some time of waiting for the results of the exams, Dr. Shukibu came back frowning.

"Tsk..tsk.. Ryota, too bad for you to have this at a very young age… I never thought it would be you." he said. 

_What? What is he trying to imply here? Am I dying or what? He thought with suspense._

"Ryota, you have chronic leukemia." he said  "But still we'll find some time to cure it slowly. Good thing we detected it earlier."

"Noooo!!"Ryota exclaimed, surprised about everything.

"Why of all people it has to be me? And with this suffering comes also another sacrifice, Ayako." he whispered.

"If only I could tell her now the truth. The truth that I love her more than anything. The Truth that I just don't want her to also suffer because of my suffering. I don't want her to think she'll lose me because of this leukemia for it's better to be this way." Ryota said after reminiscing.

_If only…__ If only…If only…he continued._

* * *

A/NYah.. I know this is not something to be proud of

Again, Please try to bare with me for I am not that good in writing.

Also.. if you have some time, review this fic of mine.

Thanks for reading this chapter.

Up next: Chapter 2!!


	3. Chapter Two: Reminiscing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the slam dunk characters thereof.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Reminiscing

The rain started to pour. As time goes by, it poured heavily…. But Ayako then didn't care. What she's feeling right now is more complicated…more serious… more heavy. Ayako just came home. She was stomping madly as she entered their house. This wasn't really the typical Ayako. Usually, no... I mean everyday she goes home smiling and you can feel that her aura was glowing. But now... she was cold... her aura… everything about her shows sadness and hatred. As if she came from heaven and entered hell.

_No one is home. Well, it's good for I want to be alone more than ever. I want to think. I want to cry. I don't know…How can I face this? I'm not ready yet. I'm not ready to face the pain... everything, _she thought crying.

"I hate you Ryota!!"she shouted. _Hello?? What am I saying? I know I'm lying. He hurt me but.. but why can't I just stop my self from loving him? This won't be easy but I have to, _she thought.

"He was my life, he was my everything but now he left me," Ayako whispered to herself.

_Baka__! Ayako! It's all my fault. I shouldn't have allowed myself from entering another dimension…love. I never thought I would reach this point wherein I'll have to face the consequences. If only I had someone to talk to… to pour all my feelings right now... If only I had a best friend. Worst! Ryota is also my best friend.. _she thought.

Ayako continued crying and thinking of everything. Her feelings so confused. It was like everything was against her and the world upon her. Ryota was Ayako's first love. She never really planned to love him. In fact, she tried to stop herself for she knows there are plenty of risks she has to take and face but then she failed. It's just that suddenly she found herself falling for him.

"I thought he was different. I thought he was the one. I thought…Well I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions. I shouldn't have judged him. And now truly he is the same as other guys are ," she said.

Ayako closed her eyes. And only one person was clearly on her mind, Ryota. _I have to stop thinking of him._ _I have to forget him. But how could I? All this time he made me feel I am the most special person in his life. He made me feel I'm the most beautiful girl in the world. He made me feel the love I feared for a long time now. Everything looked so real but then now, maybe it was all a joke._

As Ayako closed her eyes, all she could think of were their memories they've shared together. The happy memories they've pledged to keep and treasure forever.

+++

The sun was indeed beautiful. The colors reflecting the emotions of Ayako and Ryota.

The waves were dancing in the sea as if rejoicing with them. The birds humming feeling the romance in the air. The wind blew filling the  place with comfort. Everything was perfect.

"The sun is so beautiful," Ayako whispered as they watched the sunset.

"Yah... but not as beautiful as you are," Ryota said looking directly into her eyes.

Ayako blushed.

"So do you," she whispered.

"Me? Beautiful?" Ryota said jokingly.

They both laughed softly but then there was a moment of silence.

Their emotions suddenly filled the air with love and warmth.

"I love you Ayako," he whispered.

Ayako smiled. "I love you too"

"I just hope this will be forever." He said.

"What made you said that?" she asked.

"Uh… It's just that we'll never know what will happen in the future you know" he replied. "Life is too short"

"Tsk.. Tsk... You're thinking too much. Have you been drinking a lot of coffee?" she said.

Ryota just smiled.

The two kept quiet then as they watched the sun set signaling another day has again finished.

+++

It was Valentines Day. And everyone was excited as usual. Lovebirds were scattered anywhere and everywhere.

"I wonder where Ryota is. It's Valentines Day. Doesn't he even bother to just even greet me," Ayako said sadly while entering Shohoku High. 

_Umm…__ He didn't even accompany me to school. I wonder if he's sick or something. I just hope nothing happened._

As Ayako entered the school, she was welcomed by guess what? Sakuragi!

"Sakuragi? Uhhmm..Why so early? And to whom are you giving that lovely rose?" she asked.

"Bwahaha! Guess," he said.

"Haruko?" Ayako guessed.

"Nope" Sakuragi said.

"To whom?" Ayako said.

"To you my dear," he said giving the rose to her and ran away.

"What's with him?" Ayako said.

Ayako looked at the rose and a tiny paper was attached to it.

Ayako read and it said. "I"

"Sakuragi is pulling another prank... but it's still sweet of him unlike Ryota" she whispered.

Ayako continued walking to her class when she bumped into Mitsui.

"Mitsui!" she said.

"Watch where you're going," she said.

"I'm sorry," he apologized with a big smile.

_People are kinda weird today. Well, perhaps because it's Valentines day._

"This is for you," he said still smiling.

Mitsui gave Ayako another rose.

_Uh Oh.. People are getting lovestruck today._

"Gotta go now," he said as he went to his class.

Ayako stared at the rose and another paper was attached to it.

"Love?" she said as she read it.

Ayako continued walking to her class thinking of what's happening.

"I … Love" she said as she entered her classroom.

"You.." Ryota said giving her a bouquet of flowers.

Ayako was speechless. Her classmates were howling like dogs and Ryota blushing so much.

Ayako hugged Ryota. 

"I love you Ayako" he said hugging her.

"I love you too."

+++

Ayako can't help but cry. Those memories were so special to her. Memories she even promised to keep until death. But now, everything has ended between the two of them. Their love story was different. Though, it may not be like other romantic novels living happily ever after, it was something memorable with just a sad ending.

"Ryota… he was the first man in my life," she said.

"I'll never forget him. Though the pain he gave me won't heal as of now, He still taught me a thing I have to thank him for… it is to love truly." She said.

"Even if his love for me was true or not, the most important thing was I did my part which is to love him with all my heart….."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

I know this wasn't as good as you were expecting. But I hope I can improve as the story goes on. I'm so sorry if there were some wrong grammar or anything. I am not really good in proofreading. I hope you still liked it. 

My exams are coming up but then we'll soon have our semestral break so maybe I can do the next chapter. Still it depends if you'd want me to continue this. 

Anyway, I hope you can review this. Ja!

*~*Umm... Also If you have some time also read The Return of the Past.*~*


	4. Chapter Three: Moving On

Chapter 3: Moving On  
  
Days passed and others can't help but notice the big change that happened to Ayako. She became different. She is now more quiet than ever. Usually she just stares at the window and was not listening to the teacher.  
  
"Ayako.." their professor said.  
  
Ayako was surprised to be called by her professor so was Ryota. She tried hard not to take a glimpse of him while she stood up.  
  
"Yes sir," she said.  
  
"Are you okay?" this professor asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," she said.  
  
"Well, If you want to go to the clinic you may," he said.  
  
Ayako just smiled but then he suddenly caught Ryota staring at her.  
  
Oh, there he goes again, staring at me, making me feel as if I'm still special to him. What's happening to me? I'm staring to feel the real Ayako is staring to disappear, to vanish. I don't know. I should not let this happen. I've got to show everyone that I'm not affected by what happened between Ryota and me. I've got to.  
  
The bell rang and as usual, she went to the gym for their daily practice but this time she was alone and not accompanied by anyone especially Ryota.  
  
"Oh, heeellllooo Ayako dear," Sakuragi welcome her with a big smile pasted on his face. "You look uh.. uhmm.. different today."  
  
Ayako just rolled her eyes and went to change. Then after changing, she started preparing what she need for the practice. She was staring to panic when she bumped into someone. It was Ryota.  
  
"Need help?" Ryota asked.  
  
"No thanks. I can handle this," Ayako said and just smiled.  
  
Ryota then left her and went to change for himself.  
  
Everyone was already there and Akagi decided to start their practice. Ayako just sat as usual beside their coach.  
  
The practice went on smoothly and quietly. Everybody felt that there's this something that's missing.  
  
"You know, it's weird and unusual not to hear you cheering for him," Coach Anzai said.  
  
"Huh? Who's him?" Ayako said trying to act innocent.  
  
"You know whom I'm talking about and I know what had happened," he said.  
  
"Well, you can't blame me, can you? He hurt me and It's not that easy to forget and forgive" she said trying hard not to go sentimental.  
  
"Things happen for a reason," Coach Anzai said with a glint in his eyes.  
  
+++  
  
When that day came, when Ryota found out that his ill, he felt he was alone that the whole world was against him. He ran and ran with one destination in mind.  
  
It was raining at that time. He went inside the gym and no one was there. Ryota just sat down and cried.  
  
"Ryota." a voice came from nowhere.  
  
"Who's that?" Ryota asked looking around for that someone.  
  
And from the darkness out came, Coach Anzai.  
  
"Coach Anzai!" Ryota said looking surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I think I'm the one who should ask you that," he said.  
  
"I just wanted to think," Ryota lied.  
  
"Think? Think of what?" he asked.  
  
"About everything, basketball, Ayako and my life," Ryota said.  
  
"What do you mean?" the coach said curiously.  
  
"Coach Anzai, I found out that I have leukemia," Ryota said.  
  
From that moment, silence spread over the place. The wind came by as if whispering to their ears.  
  
"What about Ayako? Are you going to tell her?" coach asked. "I don't know. I would but not now," Ryota replied.  
  
"Coach Anzai, I hope you'll never tell this to anyone it's just between you and me," he said.  
  
The coach just smiled.  
  
+++  
  
"What do you mean?" Ayako asked.  
  
The coach looked at Ryota while playing and remembered what he said to him.  
  
"Nothing." He just replied.  
  
Ayako was quite confused on what the coach said but just ignored it as well and continued watching the game.  
  
Time was so fast and their practice ended earlier than they expected. Ayako then packed her things and went home by herself.  
  
I think it's time that I move on. Move on like nothing happened between the two of us. I think it would be just as hard not talking nor looking at each other than being back as friends.  
  
The moon started to be visible at the sky signaling a day went by again. Hours, minutes and seconds went and the sun came rising again.  
  
"Whew.. I've got to start my day right," Ayako whispered as she woke up.  
  
Ayako went and took a shower then took her time choosing her clothes. She chose the one her mom gave to her last Christmas. It was a simple light purple dress that matches her figure. She let her hair down and didn't put make up to show her natural beauty and off she went to school. Ayako was indeed very pretty. You wouldn't recognize her if you don't really know her personally.  
  
As she entered the school premises, everybody came staring at her.  
  
Why are they looking at me? Do I look stupid in this dress? I should have thought this dress doesn't suit me.  
  
When she went to her classroom, her classmates came to compliment her.  
  
"You look really pretty Ayako," some of them said.  
  
Ayako can't help but smile.  
  
But there's this one person who was definitely in awe. Ryota was looking at her with his eyes not blinking. Ayako slightly blushed.  
  
Remember act like nothing happened between the two of you, Ayako.  
  
So she went to him confidently. "Oh, Hi Ryota," she said and smiled.  
  
Ryota was speechless and just sat down.  
  
I think I'm going to like this. It's gonna be a new Ayako, a new me but the still the same Ayako everyone knew back then.  
  
A/N Sigh. Finish at last. The third chapter. I really hope you'll like this one. I also hope You can have some time reviewing this fic of mine. Thanks. I know it took so long for this chapter but I'll still try to update this every now and then. Also I'm sorry for some grammatical errors. Regards to my friends. 


End file.
